Existing cable assemblies, such as jumper cables, include spring loaded clamps that are typically bulky and difficult to attach to standard and side-post battery terminals. Conventional cable clamps are therefore susceptible to becoming dislodged from battery terminals which can result in shorting of the battery. Accordingly, there is a need for improved cable assemblies.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.